


The bad girl

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Amanojaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The bad girl




End file.
